


Ride

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: J wants you to ride him.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 12





	Ride

Mr. J just got home out from fighting with Batman. You could tell he was tired. And even though you were horny, you decided to leave your nightgown on and cuddle with him.

You closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep, but to your surprise, daddy wasn't that tired..

He got up close and whispered in your ear. 

You smiled as he nibbled your ear and slowly put his hand to your black lace panties, moved the fabric that was in the way, and started rubbing your clit with the nail from his finger. 

"Fuck your already so wet baby" he groaned. 

"Only for you daddy" you said and smirked innocently. 

He was so devilishly smart, he always knew when you were soaking wet, he could sense it, taste it, and smell it from miles away, and even when he was tired, he couldn't resist you. 

He ripped your panties off with that finger and grabbed your neck. 

"Sit on daddy's cock for me sweetie"  
He growled. 

"Yes,sir" you said. 

You knew even if you were on top, he was always the boss and you only did what he commanded. 

He was always naked around the house (except for Gucci jewelry on) so you decided to join in and take your nightgown off. 

You sat on his legs and pulled out his cock, of course he was aching hard but you always wanted to please daddy more than you needed to, and that's why you were his favorite princess. 

You knelt down and put his large throbbing cock into your mouth, jerking him off and sucking it hard, he moaned loud grinding his metal teeth like daddy always did and putting his hands behind his back clearly enjoying himself. 

You smirked at him looking up at him with innocent little girl eyes as you took your mouth off, spit on the tip of his cock and sat up and put it in your soaking wet pussy. 

You began riding him slowly, taking light movements up and down. 

"Oh my fucking god daddy your so big"  
You moaned at him. 

He smiled and grabbed your tits rough. 

"Come on baby, just like that" he purred back at you. 

You grinded your hips harder, it felt so good it going inside you up and down. 

You kept grinding your hips and slowly put his cock all the way deep inside you, crying out as he grabbed and smacked your ass and continued to grab onto it while you were riding, and sometimes he would shake it and make it feel even better. 

"Yeah you like bouncing on daddy cock babygirl?" He growled. 

"Yes, sir" you moaned out. 

You grinded harder and harder and faster and faster, you could feel yourself sweating but you didn't care, you just wanted it harder and harder and kept grinding like crazy, moving your hips while going up and down his shaft. 

"I'm gunna cum daddy" you moaned. 

He smirked and said nothing as he took you by surprise and grabbed you and brought you and your hips to his face so you were sitting on it. 

He kissed your clit and put your whole pussy in his mouth while stroking his tongue and sucking rough, making you cum all in his mouth. 

"Holy fuck daddy" you screamed out.

He smacked your ass and bit your clit softly. 

You turned over and laid beside him. 

He came over to you sucking on your nipples and kissing your lips hard. 

"Well looks like we are both tired now"  
He laughed. 

You smiled. 

"I love you daddy" you whispered. 

"I know darling now go to sleep, your gonna have to be well rested for round 2 tomorrow morning" he whispered back at your ear growling.


End file.
